vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Khârn the Betrayer
Summary Khârn the Betrayer is a member of the World Eaters Traitor Legion of Chaos Space Marines, and the greatest mortal Champion of Khorne. He currently leads his own World Eaters warband called the Butcherhorde. Second only to the World Eaters Daemon Primarch Angron in aggression and bloodlust, Khârn has lived a life of murder and betrayal, the blood spilt and skulls collected for his patron beyond counting. Before the Horus Heresy, Khârn was a loyal servant of The Emperor of Mankind, who warily believed that the excessive means the World Eaters employed in battle were necessary for the ultimate success of the Great Crusade. A taciturn warrior with a straightforward approach to battle, Khârn nevertheless was recognised as one of the finest warriors amongst the World Eaters, earning himself a fearsome reputation both on the battlefield and in the duelling pits. Following the Heresy, Khârn became a devoted Khornate Berzerker, surrendering himself in whole to the Blood God's Eight-fold Path, easily enraged by others' perceived weakness, and eager to kill others for Khorne, irrespective of whether or not they were also his allies. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Khârn the Betrayer Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years Classification: Chaos Space Marine Powers and Abilities: |-|Khârn's abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Gorechild and Archaic Plasma Pistol), Soul Manipulation (Gorechild can directly attack souls), Resurrection (Comes back to life by having blood spilled on his body), Enhanced Senses (Can track a target based on his blood trail), Can directly connect his nerves to specialized machines, Can survive in the vacuum of space and underwater, Has extra organs that can take over if his real ones fail, Can filter out toxins, Regeneration (Low-Mid, Healed from having his chest completely torn out), Can absrob the opponent's memories by eating them, Can spit acid, Immortality (Types 1 and 4, Khorne will bring him back if he dies), The Collar of Khorne can suck energy from The Warp to fortify the user again psychic attacks, Power Nullification with the Blessing of the Blood God |-|Abilities Khârn resists or can nullify= Can nullify powers from Psykers, which includes: Electricity Manipulation (Smite), Shapeshifting (Iron Arm), Energy Manipulation (Enfeeble), Healing (Endurance), Absorption (Life Leech), Statistics Amplification (Warp Speed), Fire Manipulation (Haemorrhage, Fire Shield, Spontaneous Combustion, Sunburst and Flame Breath), Precognition (Prescience, Perfect Timing, Precognition and Foreboding), Fate Manipulation (Misfortune), Extrasensory Perception (Scrier's Gaze), Transformation (Fiery Form), Soul Attacks (Fiery Form), Explosion Manipulation (Sunburst), Aura (Sunburst), Energy Projection (Molten Beam), Telekinesis (Assail, Crush and Objuration Mechanicum), Dimensional Travel (Gate of Infinity), Sound Manipulation (Shockwave), Forcefield (Telekine Dome), Portal Creation (Vortex of Doom), Mind Attacks (Psychic Shriek), Willpower Manipulation (Dominate), Telepathy (Mental Fortitude), Possession (Puppet Master), Fear Manipulation (Terrify), Invisibility (Invisibility), Perception Manipulation (Hallucination), Force Weapons will not work against Khârn, which includes Force Axe, which magnifies the power of the user's attacks, Force Rod, which can draw the stored psychic energy from the rod to increase the power of the attack, Force Hammer, which allows the user to smite Daemons with the purest of energies, Force Sword, which concentrates and directs psychic energy in the hands of its wielder, Nemesis Force Weapons, which has the ability to channel the psychic power unleashed by a psyker into a lethal strike, The Black Staff of Ahriman, which allow the user to call on a multitude of Chaotic psychic powers, Traitor's Bane, which radiates fell power, and it is said that it traps the souls of any of the Chaos Space Marines slain in battle by it who once were Dark Angels and are now called Fallen Angels, Vitarus, which bursts into crimson flame, kindled with the heat of his inner rage, Singing Spear, which can be thrown, returning automatically to the wielder's hand and Nemesis Warding Stave, which protects the user from armor piercing attacks, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Pain Manipulation (Resisted the Lash of Torment, which causes great pain and takes control over the victim’s mind, Resists hypnotism from a Daemon of Slaanesh), Illusion Creation and Magic (Sees through a magical illusion though his willpower) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Khârn was able to somewhat damage Abaddon the Despoiler, who scales from a feat that is hundreds of millions of times above baseline) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought Abaddon the Despoiler, who is comparable to Primarchs; to put this in perspective, an average Space Marine receiving a mere fraction of the power of a Primarch has a reaction speed of six thousand times faster than light.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class XPJ Durability: Solar System level (Took hits from a Bloodthirster and got back up, Bloodthirsters are the Greater Daemons of Khorne, Greater Daemons are this powerful, Bloodthirsters can also grow to the size of solar systems, Although much weaker, Khârn was able to survive hits from Angron who scales from a feat that is hundreds of millions of times above baseline, Fought Abaddon the Despoiler) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee, Several hundreds of meters with pistol Standard Equipment: Gorechild, Archaic Plasma Pistol, Death-counter, Power Armour, Blessing of the Blood God, The Collar of Khorne Intelligence: Extremely skilled warrior (Defeated over 2487 opponents in a single day, Murdered all 12,000 inhabitants of the Mirrored Spire of Vorlanthus IV, Slayed over a million of the Emperor's warriors, Can go up against 30 Khorne berzerkers in close combat at the same time, Significantly more skilled than Azrael, master of the Dark Angels, fights alone against five bloodborns without any weapon or armor, Fought Abaddon the Despoiler, Has over 10,000 years of combat experience) Weaknesses: Prone to turning on his allies should they fail to keep up. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Technology Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Acid Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Murderers